l'histoire d'Okaïna
by Okaina
Summary: une mystérieuse jeune fille arrive aux portes de Kohonna, qui est elle ? et va t elle se faire accepter...
1. Uchiwa!

Série : Naruto

Genre : un peu tout (…en fait je sais pas encore)

Disclamer : personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto donc pas a moi …sauf évidemment Okaïna et peut être d'autres on verra

Note : je ne me considère et de très loin comme ficseuse mais à force d'en lire j'ai eu envie de me lancer… bon étant nulle d'en le genre, n'hésitez pas critiquer, ce sera tout à fait normal mais sachez que je fais déjà mon mieux….Encore un détail.. Okaïna est le perso principal alors si vous n'aimez pas quand il y a des persos nouveaux (c'est mon cas)..ben …désolée …mais vous n'aimerez alors pas….Détail cette fanfics s'adresse aux vrais fans de Naruto

« dialogue »… 'pensées'….

**Attention Spoil à fond**…

La scène se passe bien après le chapitre 250 Quand Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi reviennent à Kohona et que Gaara est mort à cause de l'Akatsuki …Deidara et Asakuna no Sasori sont mort après une colère noire (euh plutôt rouge en fait) de Naruto…

- - - prologue

Peu après la mort de Gaara et les obsèques en conséquence dus à son rang de Kazekage…Naruto se retrouvait seul sur la balançoire, devant l'académie des jeunes ninjas, le soleil brillant déjà au zénith… Pour une fois, il avait vraiment envie d'être seul. Il était triste, il avait perdu son ami, il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse à Kankuro et Temari .Il s'en voulait surtout, il se disait que finalement à chaque fois qu'il faisait une promesse, il n'arrivait pas à la tenir.

'Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas, pourquoi a t il fallu que tu partes seul, pourquoi n'étais-je pas là à temps pour te sauver ?'. Il ressassait ça dans son esprit inlassablement. Il savait qu'il fallait penser à autre chose, mais le deuil de son ami le pesait lourdement…

Au même moment, une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans se présentait devant les imposantes portes de Kohona. Elle avait de longs cheveux mal tressés, une grosse natte d'une telle noirceur qu'on la croyait presque bleue, lui arrivait jusqu'en dessous des fesses. Elle portait de grosses lunettes de ski sur le front qui retenaient les longues mèches en bataille, de devant. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, sa peau blanche, laiteuse. Elle était de taille moyenne, habillée tout de noir. On apercevait seulement son cou et une de ses épaules nue que son habit laissait à découvert, elle était belle, légèrement sauvage. Elle avait pour équipement, une pochette à kunaï à la jambe droite, un sac à dos dont quelques parchemins y dépassaient et un Katana d'environ 80 cm poigne comprise, accrochait sur son dos…

Les deux gardiens en bas des portes la trouvaient étrange; elle était équipée comme un ninja mais ne portait aucun bandeau protecteur de plus elle avait l'air prête à bondir au moindre mouvement bizarre… Alors ils se placèrent devant elle, mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit…

« -J'aimerais voir l'Hokage. Dit elle d'un ton ferme aux gardiens des portes.

-Qui êtes vous ? Dit l'un des deux, encore plus suspicieux qu'avant.

-Je ne parlerais qu'à l'Hokage.

-Très bien, alors nous allons vous escorter. Dit l'un …pendant que l'autre prévenait qu'ils quittaient leur poste, parce que quelqu'un de 'suspect' voulait voir l'Hokage.

-Vous êtes de la région ?

Elle le regarda quelques secondes…

-Vous êtes sourd ? dit elle d'un ton inquiet qui se voulait ironique… J'ai dit que je ne parlerais qu'à l'Hokage !

-Co…comment osez-vous ! s'exclama t il

-Ma, ma, (1) calmez-vous. Lui répondit elle le plus gentiment possible. »

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence, comme désirer.

Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention, alors qu'elle venait à peine de passer les portes de son village.

Tsunade se tenait devant les larges fenêtres qui offraient un large plan de Kohona. Elle pensait à Gaara, lui qui était si désireux de devenir quelqu'un de bien, il n'en avait eu le temps, ou du moins de le prouver. Elle pensait à Naruto qui lui avait raconté combien la douleur était présente chez ce jeune roux. Oui, il était si jeune…

Elle sortit soudainement de ses pensées quand on toqua à la porte…

« - Hokage-sama quelqu'un aimerait vous voir…

-J'avais demandé à ce qu'on ne me dérange pas ! J'ai du travail, et puis soyez plus précis que je ne vous renvoie pas pour rien. Râla-t-elle

-Euh … C'est que la personne n'a pas voulu se présenter…répondit-il tout penaud.

-Ttaku(2)… …faites la entrer.

-Haï !

-Qu'est ce que c'est encore, se dit elle à elle-même, craignant encore une fois les pires mauvaises nouvelles.

-Bonjour Hokage-sama, je me présente, je suis Okaïna Uchiwa. »

Il était environ 15h lorsque Naruto rejoignit Sakura au point de rendez-vous, ils attendaient comme d'habitude leur sensei, qui arriverait avec encore une excuse bidon …

«- Yo !

-Kakashi-sensei vous n'avez que 35 minutes de retard, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ! Dit Sakura alors que Naruto se terrait dans ses pensées.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, un oiseau passa au-dessus d'eux, en 'signalant' que l'Hokage voulait les voir, de suite.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau d'un pas nonchalant et virent la jeune fille de dos, debout devant l'Hokage. Quand elle se retourna…

«- Ohayo ! Kakashi-niissan…dit elle avec un large sourire.

Kakashi la regarda stupéfait, une seule personne l'appelait comme ça et malheureusement elle était morte depuis une dizaine d'années. Mais il tenta…

-O..Oka..Okaïna ? »

Ils se fixèrent 2 minutes en plein étonnement, alors que Naruto et Sakura bouillaient de l'intérieur car jamais ils n'auraient cru que Kakashi avait une petite sœur !

Elle lui sauta au cou oubliant les convenances que de toute façon, elle avait laissées de coté depuis bien des années.

L'Hokage, Naruto et Sakura étaient à demi choqués mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'expression presque terrifié de Kakashi, 'un fantôme se pendait quand même à son cou'.

«-heum, heum. Toussota Tsunade en espérant arrêter ce qui se passait devant elle 'encore une qui oublie mon rang' pensait elle en regardant Naruto.

-Gomen, gomen, mais ça fait quand même pas mal d'années ! dit elle en se détachant.

-Bon que quelqu'un m'explique ou je pète un plomb, s'impatienta Naruto.

-J'explique ou c'est vous qu'il le faite ? dit innocemment Okaïna

-Je t'en prie 'de toute façon je ne sers plus à rien ici' répliqua Tsunade avec un demi-ton ironique.

-Co..comment as-tu survécue ? et puis non, j'ai même vu ton corps, ton enterrement, avec tous les autres… dit le sensei se refusant d'y croire

-Un clone … un clone persistant pour être plus précise, mais bon, racontons ça dans l'ordre..

Ce soir-là, quand Itachi a tué tout le monde quelqu'un m'a sauvée. » A cette annonce les regards changèrent, Naruto et Sakura se figèrent à l'entente du nom et se demander tous les deux qu'est-ce qu'Itachi venait faire dans l'histoire, mais ils se rappelèrent alors de ce que venait de dire leur sensei 'comment as tu survécu ?'Sans même se regarder, il s'exclamèrent en une parfaite et seule sonorité.

«-Tu es une Uchiwa !

-Ah ! oui désolée, Naruto, Sakura, je suis Okaïna Uchiwa, cousine germaine de Itachi et Sasuke Uchiwa. »dit elle d'un ton neutre suivi d'une légère courbette, qu'elle détestait faire d'ailleurs.

Du a cela elle n'aperçut pas les regards toujours aussi pétrifiés des trois ninjas, car Kakashi non plus n'était pas remis de ses émotions. Il remarqua alors les lunettes sur le front de la jeune fille, et un pincement au cœur s'en suivit. Il regarda Naruto et Sakura et leur expliqua le 'niissan' en question.

«-Okaïna était la petite sœur de Obito Uchiwa mon camarade quand j'avais votre âges… … Il était déjà mort quand elle est née mais comme personne ne lui parlait de lui, elle s'est rapprochée de moi pour en savoir plus.

Il se tourna vers Okaïna

-Qui t'a sauvée ? Repris Kakashi impatient de savoir la suite et pour couper aux questions sur son passé, qui tendaient les lèvres de ses deux élèves.

-C'est là le plus impressionnant, dit l'Hokage reprenant sa place dans la discussion.

-Ogata Uchiwa disparut de Kohona depuis plus d'une trentaine d'années, pour vous resituez le contexte, il fut le premier à posséder le Mangekyu qui est, pour ceux qui ne savent pas, la forme la plus puissante du Sharingan, mais c'est aussi ce qui l'a fait fuir car on devient plutôt sanglant quand on le possède …enfin regarder Itachi …ce qu'il est devenu ! »

Naruto n'en pouvait plus, il absorbait les informations telle une éponge mais ne comprenait pas du tout, l'air enjoué de la jeune fille qui racontait les évènements tragiques de son passé. Insensible, fut le premier trait de caractère qu'il lui trouva.

«-Bon, pour la version courte des événements, disons, qu'il resta sous silence pendant une trentaine d'années et quand il s'est repointé à Kohona, c'était le jour même où Itachi faisait son massacre. Ce soir là, moi je m'étais évanouie depuis belle lurette devant mes parents ensanglantés… normal ! Mais il remarqua que j'étais toujours en vie alors il a fait un clone persistant, c'est censé tenir une vingtaine de jours pour un corps mort, je dis 'sensé' parce qu'on n'a jamais pu définir combien de jour ça tiens enfin tout dépend de la quantité de chakra qu'on peut y laisser pour le faire… Ouais je m'écarte un peu du sujet là…Donc…il m'a pris avec lui, laissant sans importance le reste du clan et Itachi …Mais bon quand on le connaît, on sait qu'il n'avait jamais aimé son clan…Et de toute façon il est…était méprisant, sans aucune source d'humanité envers personne…Ouais bon, sauf deux personnes, mais même avec moi il était … »

Le regard d'Okaïna changea subitement, ce qui fut remarqué par tout le monde, puis elle se tut. Kakashi n'aimant pas voir le regard sombre de son ancienne pseudo petite sœur, la relança.

«-Il est mort ?

-Ouais y'a environ 4 mois, on s'entraînait et …comme d'habitude…enfin depuis que j'ai l'âge de 12 ans, il ne retenait plus ses coups donc moi je faisais pareil et … ouais… je l'ai tué…

Tous s'estomaquèrent …

-Eh ! Faites pas cette tête j'y peux rien et puis pour toutes les fois où je me suis retrouvé à deux doigts de mourir…lui a succombé. Ben y'avait quand même 80 ans l'vieux, normal qu'il a pas survécu à des blessures pareilles ! Enfin…pfff… y'aura attendu d'être au bord de la mort pour me dire pourquoi il m'avait prise avec lui …En fait, il voulait un élève, même si j'ai été plus son souffre douleur qu'autre chose …mais bon …ça a payé …aujourd'hui y a pas dire, je suis plutôt balèze ! »

En racontant son récit elle était passée par toute sorte de sentiments, quoique dominants, colère et sourire s'étaient surtout lus sur son visage.

«-Bon maintenant la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir. Repris l'Hokage voyant qu'ils étaient tous dans leurs pensées…A partir d'aujourd'hui Okaïna fera partie de votre équipe, bon, elle n'est pas encore Genin mais je veillerai à ce qu'elle passe l'examen dans la semaine et l'examen Chunin qui est pour bientôt…Vous pouvez disposer. Oh ! Tachez d'apprendre …ou de réapprendre à vous connaître »

Ils furent tous étonnés de cette nouvelle mais n'en dirent pas un mot et sortirent calmement…Ils décidèrent d'aller dans le camp d'entraînement près de la Stèle des héros morts au combat…

'calmez-vous' en japonais (je l'emploie comme une onomatopée !)

'mattaku' abrégé en .. 'ttaku', littéralement ça veut dire quelque chose comme "vraiment".En  
français avec le même ton, l'expression la plus proche serait je pense " ttain, je te jure..." Tsunade l'emploie souvent dans l'animé.

Voilà j'espère que vous aimez….Reviewez moi, onegaï !


	2. Son niveau et son passé

Série : Naruto

Genre : un peu tout (…en fait je sais pas encore)

Disclamer : personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto donc pas a moi …sauf Okaïna et peut être d'autres on verra

Note : je ne me considère et de très loin comme ficseuse mais à force d'en lire j'ai eu envie de me lancer… bon étant nulle d'en le genre, n'hésitez pas critiquer, ce sera tout à fait normal mais sachez que je fais déjà mon mieux….Encore un détail.. Okaïna est le perso principal alors si vous n'aimez pas quand il y a des persos nouveaux (c'est mon cas)..ben …désolée …mais vous n'aimerez alors pas….Détail cette fanfics s'adresse aux vrais fans de Naruto

« dialogue »… 'pensées'….

**Attention Spoil à fond**…

Ils décidèrent d'aller dans le camp d'entraînement près de la Stèle des héros morts au combat… 

Durant le trajet, jusque là, tous les 4 s'étaient tu, respectant le besoin de se laisser aller à leurs pensées.

Kakashi était plutôt heureux de revoir sa jeune amie mais aussi inquiet face au manque de détails qu'il avait pour l'instant… 'Quelle a été sa vie, elle a l'air d'avoir souffert, quel niveau a t elle aujourd'hui, quel sentiment a t elle face à ses 2 cousins qui se son tous deux déroutés du bon chemin… ?'

Sakura essayait de trouver un moyen, qui derrière les paroles d'Okaïna pourraient l'amener à avoir des informations sur Sasuke 'elle a parlé du Sharingan, la forme la plus puissante est donc le Mangekyu, est-ce que c'est ça que cherche Sasuke ou peut être qu'il…'

Naruto n'appréciait pas qu'on remplace Sasuke au sein de leur équipe, en plus il trouvait cette fille totalement dépourvue de sensibilité 'et puis c'est quoi cette façon de parler, elle vraiment trop bizarre…'

Quand ils arrivèrent chacun avait envie de donner son opinion ou poser des questions sur ce changement radical dans leur vie, mais Kakashi intervint le premier.

« -Pour reprendre depuis le début je conseille de vous re-présenter…commence Sakura.

-Haï ! Sakura Haruno j'ai 16 ans… ce que j'aime…euh…je…ce que je n'aime pas …Orochimaru ! Mes hobbies, la médecine que j'ai apprise avec l'Hokage pendant trois ans…mon but …Sauver Sasuke.

-bien, bien …Naruto

-Haï, je suis Naruto Uzumaki 16 ans aussi…j'aime…mes amis …ce que je n'aime pas …ceux qui essaient de leur faire du mal…mes hobbies…manger des ramens …mon but, devenir Hokage. »

Okaïna les observant attentivement remarqua les changements d'humeur de ses nouveaux compagnons, elle tilta plusieurs fois au nom d'Orochimaru et de Sasuke, de la peine qui se lut dans les yeux de Naruto quand il dit ce qu'il n'aimait pas et aussi au sérieux dont ils faisaient preuve, tous les deux, en répondant.

«-…Okaïna ?

-Ouais euh…je suis Okaïna Uchiwa 16 ans aussi, j'aime…les ramens, j'aime pas… faire le ménage et la cuisine…mes hobbies… …créer ou remanier des sceaux…mon but…que toutes les personnes décédés qui m'étaient proches, soient fières de moi… et …sauver mes deux cousins.»

Cette fois-ci se fut à eux de tilter elle venait de répondre à chacune de leur question…

Kakashi comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas autant de haine que Sasuke, que malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait pu endurer, elle en était certainement sortie plus forte...Face au but qu'elle s'était fixé dans la vie, il se sentit concerné, surtout qu'elle appuya son regard sur lui en disant cela, évidemment qu'il pensa à Obito mais ça elle le savait déjà… Une question resta néanmoins en suspend 'pourquoi elle veut sauver Sasuke autant qu'Itachi, croit elle sérieusement qu'il y ait un espoir pour l'aîné…'

Sakura tilta sérieusement sur se le fait de 'créer ou remanier des sceaux…. Elle pourra peut être faire quelque chose pour Sasuke, en tout cas, elle a l'intention de le sauvé… …ses deux cousins !'

Naruto lui fut d'abord heureux de savoir qu'elle aimait les ramens au moins un point en commun mais changea vite d'expression quand il sut son but dans la vie, il revit alors le corps gisant de Gaara dans ses bras …Oui il ferait tout pour que Gaara soit fier de lui…Il accomplirait ses rêves pour eux deux.

« -Kakashi-niissan…à toi ?

-euh …évite de m'appeler comme ça, ste' plait…appelle-moi sensei je préfèrerais

-pfff…parce que tu crois sincèrement que j'ai quelque chose à apprendre de toi !

-OKAÏNA ! Tu te crois à ce point supérieur ! Réprimanda le niissan plutôt que le sensei

-C'est de famille…lâcha Naruto qui se prit le regard noir de Sakura..

-D'accord ! Alors prouve-le gamine ! Viens là et essaie d'attraper la clochette et vous deux, interdiction de l'aider ! Si tu y arrives en moins d'une heure tu pourras m'appeler niissan sinon ce sera sensei. Ça te va ?

-Ok ! »

'Il se prenait au jeu', voilà tout ce que constata Okaïna, les yeux rieurs…Par contre, elle ne voyait pas du tout l'intérêt d'attraper une clochette…

Elle se plaça devant lui, activant son Sharingan qui possédait les trois pupilles, pendant que lui releva son bandeau pour y laissé apparaître l'œil Sharingan de son frère…

Au top départ de Naruto, et en une fraction de seconde, ils se cachèrent dans les feuillages qui environnaient le paysage de l'aire d'entraînement. Plus personne ne bougeait depuis déjà quelques minutes, elle se concentra alors sur son Chakra et le laissa voyager dans un périmètre de 70 m autour d'elle. Cette technique appartenait à Ogata elle était spécifique et demandait beaucoup de concentration.

Donc au bout de 70 m, elle sentit le Chakra de Kakashi, elle décida alors d'opérer dans la plus grande discrétion et s'avança peu à peu vers lui…

Kakashi, lui, était en pleine observation, il scrutait le moindre déplacement de feuille face à la faible mais néanmoins présente, petite alizée qui traversait le terrain de jeu.

Placée à 2-3 mètres de Kakashi, Okaïna l'observait, elle hésitait entre une attaque brutale et menaçante ou telle une feuille justement, décrochée la clochette dans un silence le plus total.

Elle se décida pour un mélange 'une technique d'assassin silencieux'.

C'est alors que dans un naturel le plus total, sortis un kunaï, fit un Henge no jutsu se transforma alors en Kakashi, il est bien connu que pour masquer son odeur, il suffit de prendre l'odeur de son opposant, qui est alors, la moins perceptible, réduis aussi son chakra pour être imperceptible au maximum. Elle s'approcha et plaça tranquillement son kunaï sous la gorge de Kakashi, tout en prenant délicatement la clochette accrochée à sa ceinture.

Kakashi fut nettement surpris de ne pas avoir senti Okaïna arriver…et qui, malgré avoir récupéré la clochette, n'avait néanmoins pas enlevé le kunaï toujours placé sous sa gorge.

«-Alors Kakashi-niissan…on veut continuer à jouer au chat et à la souris ou on s'arrête là…

-C'est bon, c'est bon… enlève ce kunaï…

Une fois la gorge dégageait…

-Bien vu ton Henge avec mon odeur …c'est toi qui l'as inventé ?

Tout en sortant des buissons et se dirigeant vers une Sakura et un Naruto totalement stupéfait de les revoir si vite.

-Hein !Qu'est-ce tu racontes ? Il est tout à fait normal mon Henge…tu veux dire qu'un Henge ne prend pas en compte l'odeur normalement ?

-Ben non, il est fait d'illusion optique principalement…tu vois j'ai des choses à t'apprendre !

-Ouais, ouais c'est ça, fout toi de moi en plus…

-DEJA ! Mais …mais ça fait que …16 minutes !S'exclama Naruto en regardant le réveil qu'il avait gardé dans ses mains.

-Ben ouais à croire qu'elle est aussi forte qu'elle le prétend !Bon c'est fini pour aujourd'hui… Naruto, Okaïna, il va falloir vous attendre à faire équipe avec quelqu'un autre parce que vous devez faire une équipe de 3 pour passer l'examen Chunin. Sakura je suis désolé mais tu devras attendre qu'ils soient Chunin pour vous regrouper, en attendant, concentre-toi sur ton enseignement médical. Au fait ! Ce sera sûrement Hanabi Huyga la petite sœur de Hinata Huyga, pour le troisième membre, elle n'a que 10 ans mais elle serait, il paraît, très prometteuse… Okaïna passe me voir un peu plus tard dans la soirée…Sur ce.

-Eh ben ! Aussitôt arrivé aussitôt parti…vous avez des questions à me poser ? …on pourrait aller manger un ramen ensemble…

-Ouais bonne idée, moi je te suis !fit Naruto néanmoins heureux de rencontrer une fan de ramen

-Moi je peux pas, ma mère m'attend mais j'aimerais savoir ce que tu sais faire en matière de sceau…

-Ah !tu veux parler de Sasuke…

-Tu es donc au courant pour le sceau maudit d'Orochimaru !

-Ouais et j'ai déjà fais mes petites recherches, je crois pouvoir essayer de manipuler le sceau mais pas l'enlever…

-Kakashi-sensei a déjà essayé ça, mais ça l'a pas empêché de partir vers Orochimaru…

-Y'a plusieurs façons de modifier un sceau, tu sais…c'est même là tout l'intérêt de les étudier…

-Je ne te parle pas d'étudier un sceau, je te parle de sauver Sasuke !

-Oh !Du calme !Me parle pas comme ça !Je suis loin d'être idiote.

-Eh…eh…on se calme les filles !C'est quoi ces regards d'assassin !

-Kuso(3)…De toute façon, je suis loin d'être au point, alors pas la peine de s'exciter pour le moment … Rentre chez toi maintenant, ta mère t'attend.

-Ouais c'est ça …A demain Naruto. Répondit-elle en lançant un regard noir à Okaïna.

-Eh ben ! On peut pas dire que vous vous entendez à merveille !fit Naruto une fois Sakura partie

-Nan, c'est moi, j'aime pas trop qu'on me parle comme ça et donc je réponds de manière excessive, désolée…Bon on va le manger ce ramen !Dit-elle en retrouvant sa gaieté.

-Euh…ouais. »

Pendant ce temps, au bureau de l'Hokage…

« -Alors Kakashi, quel est son niveau ?

-Junin, je crois…

-Sérieusement…

-Hm…

-Et…En ce qui concerne ses cousins, crois-tu qu'elle se dirigera du même côté qu'eux ?

-Okaîna a toujours été impulsive et je crois qu'aujourd'hui cette impulsivité s'est transformée en rage mais…pas en haine… j'ai confiance en elle.

-C'est ce que les membres de son clan pensaient d'Itachi avant de se faire tuer… Kakashi…Ne te laisse pas influencer par tes souvenirs, ça n'apporte jamais rien de bon. Dit-elle, mélancolique

-Non, croyez moi, ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air.

-Bien… si tu le dis…Trouve lui un endroit où se loger et prends soin d'elle…Demain Hanabi Huyga vous rejoindra, elle est déjà prévenue, mais comme je n'avais pas conclu d'heure, vous irez la chercher…Tiens, votre ordre de mission…Gam'bat'te(4)

-Arigato. »

A Ichi raku…

«-Sakura n'est pas méchante, elle est juste un peu nerveuse, elle espère à nouveau, parce que ça fait quand même bientôt trois ans qu'il est parti…

-T'inquiète Naruto, on le ramènera…

-Comment ça 'on' ?

-Ben oui toi et moi …et peut être Sakura si elle apprend à maîtriser ses ardeurs..

-Tu t'auras besoin de moi dans quel sens ? Parce que j'ai déjà essayé de le résonner, même par la force et ...il m'a vaincu... …Ne t'imagine pas que je suis défaitiste, il est évident que j'essaierai de le ramener jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive, mais si t'as un plan…

-J'aurai certainement besoin de ton Chakra mais pour l'instant et je le répète rien n'est au point, je te donnerai plus de détails en temps voulu…

-'Mon' Chakra ?

-Effectivement…Ce ne sera pas vraiment le tien, mais on s'est compris, je crois…

-Alors tu sais ça aussi…

-Ne fais pas cette tête dépité…Je sais aussi…que les gens, enfin surtout la génération d'avant, te croient responsable et te craignent…mais te fais pas de bile, pour ma part je suis plutôt admirative devant une force pareille, et j'espère te voir très vite à l'œuvre !

-Ano…répondit gêné, avec des petites rougeurs sur les joues.

-D'ailleurs j'espère vraiment que tu maîtrise ce Chakra, il pourra surement m'être utile pour le sceau de Sasuke

-Compte sur moi !

-Je sais…que tu es triste…car Gaara est un ami à toi, je crois ?

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Ben…Vous avez quelque chose en commun il me semble…

-Ouais, c'était un ami… mais j'ai pas eu le temps de lui montrer…

-T'inquiète je suis sure que de là où il est, il pense à toi, et je crois, qu'il aimerait pas te voir triste…

-Ouais je sais ça…

-Perdre des gens qui ont de la valeur à nos yeux et toujours dure mais, je crois que se relever vite, après ce genre d'épreuve, a un effet bénéfique sur nous et sur eux aussi, qui nous regardent…

-…Hum…merci…c'est gentil…

-Bon, désolée mais je dois rejoindre Kakashi …A demain Naruto!

'Cette fille en sait vraiment beaucoup, et elle à beau dire elle se volatilise aussi vite que Kakashi-sensei…Mais elle est plus sympa que je croyais, bon, bizarre mais sympa…' Naruto resta pensif pendant un long moment, avant d'apercevoir Iruka qui arrivait à Ichikaru. Dès qu'il le vit, il s'exclama.

« Iruka-sensei vous me payez un ramen !

-Tu te fous de moi, tu en sors !

-Pas grave, j'ai encore faim ! »Dit-il avec son sourire habituel.

Iruka était content de voir Naruto de meilleure humeur que ces derniers jours…La perte de Gaara était encore dans son esprit mais il ne fallait pas se décourager, de toute façon ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Naruto.

« -Yo !

-Hatake-niissan, ça fait 45 minutes que je t'attends !

-J'étais avec l'Hokage…

-Ouais bon, tu sais où je dors ?

-Je vais te donner les clefs de chez Sasuke tu dormiras là-bas en attendant mieux.

-Ok

-Aller raconte-moi maintenant, je veux tout savoir…

-Ouais, ouais… »

Ce soir là, la nuit fût longue…Okaïna lui racontait, dans les grandes lignes ce qu'avait était sa vie avec Ogata, qu'elle disait sans suffixe(-sama en principe) tellement cet homme ne méritait aucun respect…Douloureux et odieux, c'est ce que pensait Kakashi, elle avait enduré sa jeunesse au lieu de la vivre…Cet homme l'avait peut être sauvé d'une mort certaine, mais il l'avait fait souffrir de toutes les manières possibles. Elle lui parla aussi de ces deux autres personnes qui appréciaient Ogata et qui furent le seul soutien moral qu'elle eut durant ces dix années.

Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme dénommé Zetzu, il lui appris à maîtriser les sceaux, les inventer, les modifier, sur ce point, elle avait tout appris de lui… L'autre personne était Akari, la femme de Zetzu, elle était médecin-ninja…Okaïna eût beau essayer d'apprendre, la médecine et elle ne faisaient vraiment pas bon ménage. Elle avait une fois essayé de soigner un poisson et celui-ci lui avait explosé au visage…pauvre poisson ! Néanmoins et heureusement, Akari était là pour soigner les blessures journalières d'Okaïna. Ogata avait une double personnalité, il pouvait être gentil avec ces personnes et horriblement diabolique avec elle. Akari avait plusieurs fois tentées de calmer sa fureur envers Okaïna mais en vain. Et le jour où Ogata mourut, ce vieux couple de ninja avait enterré décemment leur 'ami' mais n'avait fait aucun reproche à Okaïna. Apparemment Ogata les avait déjà mis au courant que cela finirait ainsi.

'merde'

'bonne chance'(bon courage)

j'espère que ça vous a plu… reviews, onegaï !


	3. conséquence du passé

Série : Naruto

Genre : un peu tout (…en fait je sais pas encore)

Disclamer : personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto donc pas a moi …sauf Okaïna et peut être d'autres on verra

Note : je ne me considère et de très loin comme ficseuse mais à force d'en lire j'ai eu envie de me lancer… bon étant nulle d'en le genre, n'hésitez pas critiquer, ce sera tout à fait normal mais sachez que je fais déjà mon mieux….Encore un détail.. Okaïna est le perso principal alors si vous n'aimez pas quand il y a des persos nouveaux (c'est mon cas)..ben …désolée …mais vous n'aimerez alors pas….Détail cette fanfics s'adresse aux vrais fans de Naruto

« dialogue »… 'pensées'….

**Attention Spoil à fond**…

Le lendemain Naruto, Kakashi, et Okaïna se retrouvèrent devant la vaste demeure « Huyga ».Une servante les avait conviés à les suivre. Ils traversèrent de grandes allées, il y avait plusieurs bâtiments avec différentes cours…c'était immense…Naruto n'aurait jamais imaginé que le clan Huyga était si grand…Okaïna savait que cette demeure était très gardée alors, par réflexe, elle examinait déjà, et prévoyait, amusée, un plan de retrait, comme elle l'avait déjà fait quelques années auparavant.

Neji et Hinata arrivaient à leur rencontre, Neji prévenait déjà Naruto qu'il faudrait traiter Hanabi avec le plus grand respect ...mais celui-ci n'écoutait rien, trop concentré, admirant Hinata qui était, en 3 ans, devenue une très jolie jeune fille. Voyant cet intérêt, Neji se détourna, laissant Hinata se faire admirer par l'homme qu'elle aime et regarda avec insistance la jeune fille à la longue tresse noire.

«-Qui es-tu ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu à Kohona.

-Effectivement, Neji, tu ne m'as jamais vu ici. Je suis Okaïna Uchiwa, ravie de te rencontrer. » Toute sa vie, Okaïna, avait voulu narguer chaque personne qu'elle avait espionnée dans l'ombre et ce jeune homme en faisait partie…

« -'Uchiwa' ?Ça pour une nouvelle…Mais comment connais tu mon nom ?

-Disons que ton clan m'a déjà intéressée, alors j'ai fait quelques recherches, et puis ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas été à Kohona pendant dix ans que je ne sais pas ce qui s'y passait…

-Bref, les enfants, où est Hanabi ?Demanda Kakashi pour couper court aux questions

-Je suis là, répondit la jeune fille qui venait d'arriver avec son père

-C'est donc toi, Okaïna Uchiwa, j'espère que tu ne finiras pas comme tes cousins…accusa Hiashi. Ta famille possédait un immense pouvoir dans le temps…Rajouta-t-il.

Okaïna vu rouge en une seconde, prête à tuer l'homme qui venait de profaner son Nom.

-Comme oses-tu ! Vieillard !

Elle s'apprêta à bondir sur lui, quand deux mains, l'une de Kakashi, l'autre de Naruto, venaient se poser sur ses épaules.

-On se calme, petite, et ne me parle pas sur ce ton…

-…Pff…Je dois me calmer, je vous attends dehors »

Elle s'éclipsa en une fraction de seconde, et fila à toute vitesse à travers Kohona pour calmer ses pulsions meurtrières, même si d'habitude, tuer, les calmaient plus vite. Elle était à Kohona aujourd'hui, elle savait que cela aurait engendré trop de problèmes.

Dans le jardin « Huyga » Kakashi essayait de défendre du mieux qu'il pu sa pseudo-petite sœur, pendant que Naruto envoyait des regards noirs à Hiashi.'Comment ose-t-il ! Après avoir rabaissé Hinata et Neji, il s'en prend à elle… De quel droit !'

«-Bien, n'envenimons pas les choses, sortons…Hiashi-sama vous n'auriez pas du, je ne serai peut-être pas dans la mesure de la calmer, la prochaine fois, faîtes attention. Dit Kakashi le plus sincèrement possible.

-Peu importe, tous ce que vous avez à faire pour l'instant, c'est de prendre soin de ma fille. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Une fois qu'Hiashi parti, Naruto clama haut et fort.

-Mais il est complètement dingue lui !

-Naruto !Surveille ton langage !C'est mon oncle dont tu parles…J'admets qu'il est un peu froid mais ne lui manque pas de respect. Répliqua Neji

-Il s'est gêné lui, peut être ?

-Naruto-kun,…Laisse…Enfin.. c'est pas grave…Je veux dire…que

-T'inquiète Hinata c'est bon, je suis calmé, mais ce qu'à dit Kakashi-sensei est vrai je sais qu'Okaïna est suffisamment forte pour, au moins, bien déstabiliser votre vieux !

-Naruto, ravie de te connaître je suis Hanabi…Dit celle-ci pour changer de sujet et pour ne pas montrer qu'elle ne comprenait rien à toute cette agitation. Pour elle, son père était certainement l'un des plus grand Junin de Kohona alors qu'est-ce qu'il craignait d'une fille qui n'était même pas encore Genin…

-Ah,…désolé…ravi de rencontrer.

-Allez, on y va, Neji, Hinita…dit Kakashi, disant au revoir aux deux autres Huyga.

-Yosh ! »

Ils retrouvèrent Okaïna prés de la Stèle aux Morts, celle-ci était en pleine méditation, seule remède qu'elle avait trouvé contre ses pulsions.

« Okaïna, je te présente Hanabi, dit son Kakashi en espérant que celle-ci s'était calmée.

-Ravie… …Kakashi-niissan, qu'est-ce qu'on a comme mission ?Dit-elle posément, en détournant vite le regard, de la fille de son intéressant nouvel ennemi.

-Une mission de rang D…on doit récupérer le chat d'une personne, tenez voilà la mission, dit il en tendant un parchemin à Okaïna. J'ose espérer qu'ainsi vous apprendrez un minimum à travailler en équipe, même si je sais que cette mission vous ennuie totalement, bref faites-le, et dans la bonne humeur.

Okaïna, après avoir lu le parchemin un sourcil levé, tellement elle trouvait ça ridicule, le fit passer à ses camarades, et répondit.

-Tu crois franchement que je vais réussir à me calmer avec ça ! Enfin bref, soit !

-Au fait ! j'ai entendu dire que tu n'étais pas Genin et donc…Commença Hanabi pour déstabiliser Okaïna

-Oui à ce propos tu le passeras demain. Coupa net Kakashi, il y avait déjà eu assez de tension…

Tu dois te rendre à l'Académie demain où t'attendent deux professeurs, l'un se nomme Iruka et l'autre Iwashi…ils te feront passer l'examen.

_-_Ok…Bon, on y va. »

La journée se passa sans trop de problème, ils avaient vite réussi à récupérer ce malheureux chat. Le Byakugan de Hanabi avait été utiliser pour le repérer, Naruto l'avait attrapé, et Okaïna supervisait les opérations ne voulant pas trop s'impliquer dans ce genre de choses…Elle se mit même à regretter les missions, même les plus tordues, qu'Ogata lui avait fait subir…Quant à Kakashi, il s'était amusé de les regarder travailler, mais se replongeait vite dans son célèbre

Icha-Icha « L'art de la séduction », volume 25, (au moins !)

Le lendemain, Okaïna se rendait, donc, à l'Académie des ninjas, une légère boule au ventre. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle passait un examen, même si Ogata lui en faisait, cela n'avait jamais était quelque chose d'officiel et qui plus est, jamais, elle en était ressortie récompenser. Elle savait que cela ne devait pas être difficile, mais il y avait à la clef, un bandeau protecteur avec le symbole de son village dessus. Ce qui l'a stressée un peu, enfin, elle allait porter l'emblème de son village, que son clan portait depuis des générations avant elle, elle en était fière.

Elle se retrouva alors devant ces professeurs…

«-Bonjour, je suis Okaïna Uchiwa …

-Bonjour, je suis Iruka et lui c'est Iwashi-san, Naruto m'a parlé de toi et d'après ses dires, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème pour cet examen…Bien l'examen est simple, montre-nous, au minimum, 3 Bunshin no jutsu…

-Ano… je sais pas faire des Bunshi no jutsu…

-Quoi !s'exclama Iruka

-Ben, oui, j'ai jamais appris… mais si vous voulez, je peux faire des Kage Bunshin ou encore vous n'avez qu'à me montrer une fois comment on fait et je le reproduirai mais…me recalez pas, j'aurais vraiment trop l'air bête !

-Allons, allons, t'inquiète pas et fait des Kage Bunshin à la place, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'avait fait Naruto quand il avait passé l'examen…Enfin… en quelque sorte…bref, vas-y.

Okaïna regarda autour d'elle, calcula combien de clones rentreraient dans la pièce et fit ses mouvements.

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu !

43 clones, encore, qu'après réflexion, elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait pu en mettre 44. Elle s'inquiéta alors et observa ses professeurs pour voir leurs réactions…Ils la regardaient avec de gros yeux, alors elle se défendit.

-Je sais, j'ai mal calculé, j'aurai du un mettre un de plus mais…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bravo tu l'as réussi ton examen… et pourquoi tu parles d'en mettre un de plus, je trouve qu'il y en a largement assez. La rassura Iruka la voyant désemparée.

-C'est vrai…j'ai réussi…

-Ben oui…tiens ton bandeau protecteur, dès à présent tu fais partis des ninja de Kohona.

-Yat'ta(5) ! »

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle sortit, admirant son bandeau…

« -Yo ! …Félicitation !

-Hatake-nissan…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi cette triste mine ?

-C'est…que…C'est la première fois, depuis bien fort longtemps, qu'on me félicite…ouais, je sais, c'est con…Mais tu sais en plus, j'ai failli ne pas l'avoir !Ogata ne m'a jamais appris à faire des Bunshin, (alors j'ai fait des Kage) mais tu te rends compte, j'ai failli le louper car ce vieux m'a toujours fait sauter des étapes !

Kakashi arborait un sourire plein de fierté, car même s'il ne lui avait jamais rien appris, son amour fraternel faisait qu'il la prenait pour sa petite protégée et donc comme un frère, il lui souriait. Et même si on ne voyait qu'un œil qui plissait, Okaïna le savait.

Okaïna accrocha son bandeau à sa cuisse gauche(6) et c'est ainsi qu'elle fut Ninja officiel de Kohona.

Deux semaines passèrent, jusqu'à l'examen Chunin. Okaïna, Naruto et Hanabi n'avaient fait que des petites missions banales, mais ils commençaient peu à peu, à connaître les réflexes des autres.

Hanabi était très réfléchie, trop, aux yeux des deux autres, qui préféraient foncer. Même si, et ils l'avaient remarqué, ce n'était qu'une façade pour Okaïna, qui elle réfléchissait seulement deux fois plus vite. Elle était, d'après elle, habituée à avoir des missions 100 fois plus difficiles.

Quant à Naruto, il essayait, tant bien que mal, de rester le plus calme possible devant ces deux filles qui ne s'appréciaient pas trop…Car certes Okaïna était plus mure, mais elle avait la fâcheuse habitude de se mettre toutes les filles à dos, car en plus de Sakura, Ino, mais aussi Tenten ne l'appréciaient pas.

La rencontre avec les autres ninja de la génération de Naruto s'était à peu près bien passée.

Elle avait gagné, une très intéressante partie de go avec Shikamaru, partageait des chips goût barbecue avec Chouji, méditait avec Shino…Kiba s'en était méfié car elle faisait peur à Akamaru qui l'avait trouvé 'pas nette'…Neji l'appréciait quand même, car même si son oncle ne l'aimait pas, elle était sérieuse et adorait partager son savoir et ses techniques…

Par contre, elle trouvait complètement idiot, Lee, et s'enfuyait dès qu'elle le croisait, de peur que sa bêtise soit contagieuse. Elle aimait même se moquer de lui de façon un peu cruelle, qui ne faisait par conséquent, rire qu'elle et un peu Naruto…Elle se métamorphosait en Gai, prenait La Nice Pose, complimentait Lee, qui de ce fait, était tout joyeux et le ridiculisait après, en lui montrant la supercherie…ce qui avait de drôle, c'est qu'il tombait dans le panneau à chaque fois !

-'j'ai réussi !'

-Okaïna est droitière donc sa pochette qui contient ses kunaïs est à droite …donc son bandeau est à gauche

Reviewez moi…. s'il vous plait ! dites moi ce que vous en pensez… c'est ma premiere fics, j'aurais voulu savoir !


	4. l'examen chunin

_Merci **Renia**…. ta petite review m'a fait très plaisir, c'est ma première review je suis trop fière !_

_-Je ferais tout pour le sauver, c'est promis !_

_merci merci merci merci merci !_

Série : Naruto

Genre : un peu tout (…en fait je sais pas encore)

Disclamer : personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto donc pas a moi …sauf Okaïna et peut être d'autres on verra

**Attention Spoil à fond**…

Donc venait l'examen Chunin…

En arrivant dans la salle de l'examen, Okaïna et Hanabi furent stupéfaites du monde qu'il y avait, une centaine personnes se tenaient dans la salle. Tous montraient, un sourire menaçant, comme pour montrer qu'il ne fallait essayer de s'opposer à eux. Okaïna se fondit dans la masse essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer, Hanabi regardait perplexe, ceux qui seraient un réel danger pour elle…Alors que Naruto bien tranquille discutait gaiement avec le 'Commando Kohonamaru' qui était au contraire assez anxieux. Comme pour les rassurer, il fit son éternelle entrée…

«-Je me présente, je suis Naruto Uzumaki, futur Hokage de Kohona, alors ne me cherchais pas!… …Ah !Ca fait du bien !

-Ferme-la nabot orange…fit justement un Genin géant avec l'air menaçant

-Ttaku…On se calme le grand si t'es anxieux libère-toi comme lui, mais ne lui cherche pas des crosses…intervint Okaïna

-Mais, c'est qu'elle a du mordant la mignonnette…

-Baka…viens Naruto, les profs arrivent…

-Comment tu les sais ?Demanda innocemment Naruto.

-Je sens des ninjas arriver en masse dont l'un est Shikamaru… »

A peine elle eut temps de finir sa phrase, un silence de mort se fit entendre(lol), une dizaine de ninjas arrivaient, dont Shikamaru, qui était chargé cette année, comme il leur avait dit, de s'occuper d'une des épreuves.

Au centre, un homme aux yeux violets, avec deux points au milieu du front de la même couleur, habillé de la veste Junin, il se présenta…

« -Je suis Ashiwara, ninja stratège de Kohona, je serai votre examinateur pour la première épreuve.

Avant tout, suivez-nous, la première épreuve aura lieu dans la zone d'entraînement numéro 41… »

Ils suivirent alors leur examinateur…Shikamaru regardait du coin de l'œil Naruto qui était très heureux qu'il n'y aurait pas d'épreuve écrite et ne manquait pas de le faire savoir autour de lui…

Cette zone d'entraînement était assez lugubre, en fait, elle ressemblait un peu à la Forêt de la Mort mais était beaucoup plus petite…Elle était entourée de grandes cloisons, avec deux grandes portes, l'une se tenait devant eux, l'autre de l'autre côté(mais ça ils ne le sauront qu'après), on ne pouvait qu'apercevoir d'immenses arbres qui jonchaient au-dessus des murs…

«-Bien, je vais vous expliquer l'épreuve, faites attention je ne répéterai qu'une fois et il n'y aura pas de question possible après…commença Ashiwara.

Le but de l'épreuve est de traverser la zone, de récupérer une des 17 balises qui se situe dans celle-ci, et de ressortir, tous les 3, par la porte qui se trouve de l'autre côté. Le diamètre de cette zone fait 5 km mais ! Vous êtes des équipes de trois et l'épreuve commencera quand, une personne de chaque équipe sera rentrée, au bout de 30 minutes une deuxième personne, et 20 minutes plus tard, la dernière…Vous êtes 34 équipes autrement dit, la moitié de vous ne réussira pas cette épreuve, il vous est interdit de tuer sinon c'est disqualification de l'équipe…bref, je vous laisse 10 minutes de réflexion et le premier devra rentrer !

Il se retourna vers les autres examinateurs montrant ainsi qu'il ne dirait rien de plus…

-Ok, bon, le but est de trouver l'ordre de passage adéquat. Commença Okaïna

-Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui fait le plan, râla Hanabi.

-Ecoute, on a que dix minutes pour ce mettre au point, alors si t'as un plan, dit le tout de suite ou tais-toi !

-hum… je devrai passer la première, j'utilise le Byakugan pour repérer une des balises, Naruto me rejoint pour me prêter main forte, et toi ensuite…

-Il est nul ton plan…

-Quoi !

-Oh ! Commencez pas toutes les deux, Okaïna je sais que ça t'énerve de t'expliquer mais fais-le et après dis-nous ton plan parce que de toute façon moi, je n'en ai pas…

-Naruto doit passer en premier… sinon, comment il fait pour te rejoindre ! bref, si un ennemi attaque t'hésite pas, tu l'assommes, t'as la force nécessaire pour battre n'importe lequel, ne t'éloigne pas trop ça sert à rien. Ensuite Hanabi rentre, tu rejoins Naruto et vous trouvez la balise avec ton Byakugan, et vous foncez tous les deux vers l'autre porte, moi je vous rejoins après, étant la plus rapide et étant capable de repérer les gens à distance…ça vous va…

-Faudra te faire une raison Hanabi, elle est douée pour faire les plans… même si j'ai pigé que la moitié! plaisanta Naruto pour faire redescendre l'atmosphère …

-Pff…

-Bien que le premier s'avance !Commença l'examinateur… Au fait, ne soyez pas surpris par les drôles de bestioles qui se feront une joie de vous déranger ou encore par les autres examinateurs qui seront là pour vous surveiller et peut être aussi pour vous embêter…Sinon c'est pas marrant !

-Gam'bat'te ! »

Naruto et 33 autres personnes s'avancèrent, les portes s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent lourdement après leur passage…

Naruto suivait les instructions d'Okaïna à la lettre, il ne s'était pas trop éloigné, avait su repérer les piège tendu par Shikamaru qui se faisait une joie de l'embêter !La plupart des autres Genins avaient foncé à travers la forêt, mais Naruto s'en souciait peu. Il cherchait tout de même une des balises, au cas où une, se situerai dans les environs de la porte, il ne s'éloigna pas à plus de 130 mètres sachant que c'était la limite du Byakugan d'Hanabi.

Il vit Udon le camarade de Konohamaru, (celui avec la crotte de nez qui pend...) qui était en difficulté avec un Genin du Pays de la Pluie, et comme il n'avait pas grand chose à faire, il s'interposa et mis le Genin K.O. en 2 secondes, il s'assura que Udon allait bien et repartis au alentours de la porte…Il avait la drôle sensation d'être observer mais ne s'en inquiétait pas plus sachant que des examinateurs se trouvaient pas loin.

Les deux filles ne s'étaient pas adresser la parole, mais étaient relativement calme par rapport aux autres candidats qui s'agitaient, stressés à l'idée de rentrer dans cette jungle. Comme pour renforcer cette agitation Ashiwara ajouta…

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette forêt n'est rien comparer à la Forêt de la Mort qui vous attend à la deuxième épreuve…Bref que le deuxième membre s'avance…Oh j'oubliais ! L'épreuve se finira à 14 h comme il est 9h29 il vous reste 4h31 pour finir cette épreuve pour ce que ça intéresse le record est de 2h37 Alors essayer de faire mieux !

-Il est obligé de rajouter un peu de stresse avant l'entrée d'un membre, hum…. Il s'amuse, quoi ! Chuchota Okaïna pour rassurer Hanabi qui avait ressentis la pression.

-Gam'bat'te ! »

Quand Hanabi rentra dans la forêt, elle activa son Byakugan, et de ce fait repéra tout de suite Naruto…

Hanabi savait qu'elle avait un rôle important, c'est elle qui devait trouver la balise, elle pensait à son père qui ne fallait surtout pas décevoir, puis bizarrement elle pensa aussi à Okaïna, malgré qu'elle soit toujours désagréable avec elle, elle se sentait reconnaissante de lui avoir donner ce rôle. Elle savait pertinemment que Naruto et Okaïna étaient plus fort qu'elle, ils étaient plus âgés et avaient plus d'expérience, non, elle ne devait pas les décevoir non-plus. Alors elle s'activa et trouva.…

«-Bien ! Que les derniers s'approchent…On se retrouve de l'autre côté…'Bon, je crois que c'est suffisamment dure comme ça' allez-y et Gam'bat'te !

'Eh ben ! Y'était temps !' Pensa nerveusement Okaïna.

Quand Okaïna retrouva ses camarades, ils étaient en plein combat avec une autre équipe, Naruto avait fait 2 clones, et se battait contre deux Genin de Kiri no kuni, le village caché du Brouillard.

Okaïna se mis à l'écart, activa son Sharingan et observa tranquillement si elle ne pouvait pas copier une technique intéressante…Mais rien…Ne serait-ce qu'une vulgaire technique « une pluie de kunaïs cachés à travers une brume » qui ne fit aucun effet à Hanabi car elle le contra avec un Hakke Shu Kaiten qui permet de repousser, toutes attaques, avec du Chakra…La défense ultime d'un Hyuga. Une fois leur combat achevait, elle se montra…

«-Eh ben ! Vous en avez mis du temps !

-Tu aurais pu nous aider d'ailleurs, au lieu de rester caché dans ton buisson !

-Oh ça va mademoiselle je vois tout !

-On se calme les filles! J'ai bien envie de battre le record moi, alors si ça vous dit, j'aimerais bien qu'on y aille !

-T'as raison, Ikuzo(7) !

Alors, ils allèrent à toute vitesse, tellement, qu'Hanabi avait du mal à suivre…Ils trouvèrent la porte, grande ouverte…ils s'approchaient de plus en plus près, quand, une autre équipe bondit sur eux. Okaïna et Naruto furent suffisamment rapide pour l'éviter mais Hanabi tarda et failli se prendre un kunaï de plein fouet, mais au lieu de ça, elle fut projetée 3 mètres plus loin par quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas non plus vu venir non plus…C'était Okaïna ! Elle s'était prise le coup à sa place mais en 3 secondes et demi, avait réduit à néant les trois Genin(assommer bien sur), sur le coup de l'énervement elle avait montrait sa vrai vitesse d'exécution… c'était surprenant elle allait si vite qu'on ne la voyait pas à l'œil nu !

« -Kso… bon allez on sort de ce truc !Râla Okaïna en regardant la large coupure qu'elle avait à l'épaule. C'est qu'en plus il visait ta gorge ce Baka ! J'aurai du le laisser faire, au moins, il aurait été disqualifier !Enfin remarque ça m'étonnerait qu'il se réveille vu la force avec laquelle j'ai frappé…

-Toujours aussi glauque cette fille…pensa Shikamaru qui les observait de loin. Au moins ils sont les premiers arrivés et ont pulvérisé le record…

-Une heure et 12 minutes ! Impressionnant !Félicitation vous êtes les premiers…annonça Ashiwara

Hanabi faisait la gueule et Naruto était content car il était sûr maintenant que derrière son masque sévère Okaïna avait quand même sauvé Hanabi et n'était, de ce fait, pas aussi méchante qu'elle le faisait croire.

-Vous dites que nous sommes les premiers mais, eux ?Demanda Naruto en désignant les 6 personnes qui se tenaient derrière l'examinateur.

-Eux ! Ils n'ont rien compris, ils sont arrivés sans leur camarde…Franchement tu abandonnerais toi tes compagnons lors d'une mission ! Mais attendons que tout le monde soit revenu avant de poser des questions, j'ai horreur de me répéter…

L'attente fut longue jusque 14 heures, Okaïna s'était mise dans un coin pour méditer, elle sentait derrière elle un Chakra familier mais ne pouvait pas le reconnaître ce qui l'énervait outrageusement…Hanabi était restée avec Naruto, elle faisait semblant d'écouter ses blagues idiotes, étant plus préoccuper par ce qu'elle devait maintenant, à Okaïna. Quand l'heure sonna, Ashiwara commença son décompte.

« Alors, sur 34 équipes en course, 4 équipes sont éliminées pour être revenu sans leur compagnon, je l'avais dit, il fallait revenir à 3 et en plus, en mission, il n'est pas question d'oublier un des équipiers, c'est logique…Après, n'ayant que 17 balises, la moitié qui est revenu sans balise est éliminée, et enfin une équipe a perdu connaissance alors qu'elle avait la balise, faudra me dire comment ça se fait... Personnellement je ne vois aucun intérêt à se battre contre une équipe qui a une balise si ce n'est pas pour la récupérer après…enfin bon… Tout ça, nous donne un total de 12 équipes encore en liste… le test avait pour but de vous faire réfléchir sur l'ordre adéquat de passage en fonction des connaissances que vous aviez sur vos partenaires. Ensuite, je rajoutais des éléments pour que, malgré votre plan, vous fassiez face à l'imprévu et en plus, ça vous ajoutez un peu de stresse, donc tout ce qui ont réussi l'épreuve vous êtes parés pour les missions de rang C et B…je suis plutôt fière de moi !…N'est-ce pas Anko !

-Ouais pas mal !Dit l'examinatrice de la seconde épreuve, qui sortait des alentours l'air triomphant.

Mais attention ! Maintenant c'est plus de la rigolade, suivez moi bande d'incapable !Ajouta t elle aux 12 équipes qui venait de réussir la première épreuve. »

Naruto, Okaïna et Hanabi suivaient le groupe mais rester derrière, étant donné que Naruto leur avaient déjà parlé de l'épreuve de survie en long, en large et en travers…

Naruto était heureux de voir que le Commando Konohamaru avait réussi la première épreuve, car il fallait l'avouer, cette épreuve avait été très difficile en comparant avec l'écrit d'il y a trois ans, mais ils avaient apparemment souffert, car bleus et coupures avaient investi leurs corps.

Pour la seconde épreuve, la principale différence avec celle d'il y a trois ans, était qu'il y avait moins d'équipe, 12 cette fois-ci, ce qui signifiait que seulement 6, possédaient le parchemin inverse. Mais grâce au Byakugan, notre équipe savaient déjà quels étaient ceux qu'ils fallaient chercher. Okaïna montra pour la première fois qu'elle était le maître des Faucons avec l'invocation du sang, le Kuchiyose no jutsu, elle s'en servit pour rechercher rapidement, les personnes possédant le parchemin de la Terre, inversement au leur. L'épreuve ne dura pour eux qu'1h14, alors que trois ans plutôt, il avait fallu les 4 jours à Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke pour la finir, de plus ils battirent encore le record détenu auparavant par l'équipe de Gaara.

Pendant les 4 jours qui suivirent, il fallait attendre que l'épreuve soit finie…Okaïna avait rejoint Kakashi à la Stèle aux Mort, voyant qu'elle était soucieuse, il lui demanda.

«-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Okaïna ?

-Je me sens pas bien…répondit-elle sans attendre, savant qu'elle avait près d'elle, la seule personne à qui elle pouvait se confier.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je croyais que vivre à Kohona aller être la chose la plus agréable de toute ma vie… et au lieu de ça je suis frustrée et j'ai l'impression d'étouffé ici…Tu sais, avec Ogata…C'est vrai… Il était cruel et il m'a forgé un esprit, pouvant surmonter n'importe quelle torture, avec des moyens peu commodes…mais…

-Comment ça ?

Kakashi la relançait doucement, comme un animal qu'on essaye d'apprivoiser, il restait calme… comme la première fois où ils avaient parlé tous les deux. Kakashi se dit qu'il essayerai d'en savoir un peu plus que la première fois…

-La torture psychologique était de loin la plus douloureuse… Il lui arrivait d'inventer des missions, et par exemple, en 10 ans, je suis venue 5 fois à Kohona, je crois d'ailleurs que tu ne verras jamais meilleur espion que moi, j'excelle dans l'art de disparaître…

-Tu es venue à Kohona, dans quel but ? et pourquoi tu ne t'es pas montrée…

-Il m'aurait tué sur-le-champ, tu sais, j'en ai essayé des plans d'évasions, mais à chaque fois, il me récupérait à temps, et se gênait pas pour me faire comprendre de ne pas recommencer, mais à croire que j'étais maso car j'ai pas laissé tomber avant mes 9 ans… après ça, il m'a laissé un peu plus de liberté, comme il était mercenaire, il me prenait avec lui…J'ai tué, volé, torturé des gens …alors qu'à Kohona j'en aurai été au stade d'apprendre à malaxer mon Chakra !pff…Maintenant je m'ennuie, je fais des missions bidons…j'essaye de m'intégrer, mais au fond de moi, ces gens me saoulent…J'aime bien Naruto, j'avais jamais vu quelqu'un sourire autant… mais j'ai envie d'être seule, de continuer ce que je faisais avant…enfin…Tu sais, j'ai fais beaucoup de missions d'espionnages avec le vieux et je sais qu'il y a des problèmes en dehors de Kohona…et…

-Okaïna est-ce que tu sais des choses qui pourrait aider d'autre…

-Bien sur ! Je connais les faiblesses de chaque village caché…je sais même que le clan Mitori du village de la fleur, pourrait, s'il tuait leur chef, vivre comme il l'aurait toujours voulu, que Kanto-san possède une arme pour détruire le clan Miso et plein d'autres trucs comme ça… mais tout ça ne concerne en rien Kohona…En ce qui concerne Suna aussi, j'ai pas mal de supposition que je devrai essayer de confirmer… concernant Kazekage par exemple, pour moi, il est tout sauf mort !

-Quoi ! attend, attend, explique-toi …

-Non ! Je peux pas, à son sujet, ce ne sont que des suppositions, si elles s'avéraient être fausse j'aurai créé plus de soucis que de bien…alors que, si j'allais seule, faire ce j'ai à faire, sans provoquer quoi que soit, ça gênerai personne…tu vois, je crois que je devrais peut être partir…

-Pas question ! et puis tu sais cette façon que tu as de penser, sera parfaite quand tu seras Anbu …ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais faire…

-Si mais c'est long ! Et je suis loin d'être patiente !

-Tu devrais en parler avec l'Hokage, elle…

-Non ! Elle ne me fait pas confiance, je le sais…

-L'Hokage est là pour diriger mais aussi soutenir ses shinobis et je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui ne lui fait pas confiance…

-Ouais, je sais pas…

-Qu'as-tu fais quand tu étais à Kohona ?

-Il me faisait, vous espionnez…Il aimait me voir bouillir de l'intérieur…

-Qui ça 'vous' ?

-L'équipe 7…

-…(Kakashi était sans voix)

-J'étais là lors de votre mission au pays des Vagues, j'ai eu envie d'intervenir plein de fois…Quand tu t'es fais enfermer par Zabuza avec sa bulle aqueuse ou encore quand Sasuke combattait Haku sur le pont…

-Mais comment tu …j'ai rien sentis…même pas l'ombre d'un soupçon…

-T'en fais pas, c'est normal ! Je te dis, j'excelle en espionnage…

-Ouais, mais quand même… …Bon, moi, je suis sûr que l'Hokage te confirait des missions plus importes si tu lui en parlais…si j'étais toi, je lui dirai même qu'elle genre de mission tu voudrais faire, ayant des renseignements intéressant, je suis sûr qu'elle te laisserai une certaine liberté…mais attend la fin de l'examen, deviens Chunin d'abord…

-Ouais mais encore une fois c'est dans 1 mois et je… …Mais !… je sais ce que je vais faire…Y'a pas de mission pendant ce mois, n'est-ce pas?

-Euh... non, pourquoi ?

-J'ai quelque chose sur le feu…Je serai chez moi…enfin chez Sasuke…mais que personne ne viennent… je serai trop occuper ! Merci Hatake-niissan !

-Fais pas de choses inconsidérées, Okaïna… se dit il, à présent, à lui seul…

(7)- allons-y

j'espere que ca vous plait…..

Des reviews, des reviews, des reviews !


End file.
